Little Kids can do Big Things
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kula and Sylvie want to prove to the world that they are more than just children. So they participate in the tournament to do just that.
1. Little Kids

**Little Kids can do Big Things**

**Protagonist: Kula Diamond**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Since reading Jojo-san's Tournament story, Kula had lost. And I didn't like that. So I decided to make her super great. I like Kula, honestly. She's such a cutie. Hehe~!**

**So please enjoy~**

Kula Diamond is standing with a crowd of people, watching the big screen where the King of Fighters tournament is playing. The young girl's eyes sparkle in excitement as she watches her favorite idol, Athena Asamiya take on Terry Bogard. However, to everyone's surprise, except for Kula, Terry is female. Since the incident with Kukiri, Terry has become female because of him and stayed that way, even after they escaped. They are pretty evenly matched to say the least, but Athena is faster and smarter. She shoulder tackles her hard into a wall, making her bounce off it and then uses her Psycho Ball attack to finish it off while she's in the air. Terry is knocked out after that.

"And the winner is…ATHENA ASAMIYA~!" the announcer says.

The crowd cheers, including those outside of the arena. Kula clasps her hands together, her eyes sparkling once again as she sees her idol waving to the audience happily and then, being the kind and gentle girl she is, she helps up the female Terry.

"Athena-onee-chaaaan~" Kula swoons.

She has long admired the idol since coming to her concerts and getting her autographs. Since then, she's been watching the King of Fighter's tournaments as well just to see Athena wreck some fools. She has dreamed of going to the tournament herself to battle, now that she has powers of her own and can fight. She wonders if she can sign up now and hopefully take on Athena Asamiya herself just to show her how strong she is. Yes, that's just what she'll do.

"I can be as strong as she is~!" Kula says to herself, pumping a fist. "Athena-onee-chan…just you wait!"

****Later****

"What!?" Kula exclaims at the booth where people are signing up for the tournament. "What do you mean I can't participate!?"

"Sorry, little one," the lady that is sitting at the booth says. "But children are not allowed in the tournament unless they are 18 or over."

"But…but…you haven't seen what I'm capable of," Kula says as she steps back. "Look, look, look! Watch this!" She spins around and transforms into the Ice version of herself, her strawberry blonde hair turning blue. She thrusts out a hand and freezes a trashcan nearby. "See? What do you think?" However, the next person in line signs up as she turns around. "Huh!? You weren't even looking!?" She stomps her foot in anger. "Fine! Leave it to the big kids then! See if I care!"

She stomps off with a huff. She cannot believe that lady treated her like a kid. She's 14 years old, for goodness sakes. Yet, they still treat her like this. This isn't fair. At least, she needs to prove to everyone that even a little kid like her can do big stuff like enter the tournament. But there's nothing she can do right now. She walks over to a nearby bench and slumps on it, sighing.

"This is stupid…" she says to herself. "How can I prove myself if I can't enter the tournament?"

"Can't enter what now?" a familiar voice asks.

Kula looks up to see her best friend, Sylvie Paula Paula, and sit next to her. "Oh, hi, Sylvie. People won't let me into the tournament because I'm….too young."

"Wha!?" the messy blonde says. "That's nonsense."

"At least you participate since you have your own team, right?" Kula says. She's expecting a "yes" from her best friend, but instead, it's a frown and looking down at the ground. "Wait, no?"

"I may have Mian-chan and Kukri, but on the other hand, I'm still treated as a reject," Sylvie says. "Mostly from Kukri. I can't get myself to enter the tournament even if I wanted to."

"Oh, no. That's so sad," Kula says as she gives a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"No, it's okay," Sylvie gives a melancholic smile. "I'm glad we're on the same boat here. We're powerful beings, can probably be crime fighters if we wanted to…and people would still treat us like kids." She turns to her big eyeball accessory that's on her head. "What do you think, Eyeball?"

"Fufu! How unfortunate~" a familiar voice giggles. "Are you two so sad you can't enter the tournament because of age restrictions?"

Kula jumps to her feet angrily. "No one asked you, Angel! Besides, what are you doing, barging into our conversation!?"

"Awwww, I was just curious that's all~" the short haired woman replies. "Besides, the former NESTS test subject that was a mindless puppet, and a piece of junk that is a reject? Heh, I would like to see you two try. There's no way in oblivion that you two would win just one round."

"Grrr…stop making fun of us!" Kula shouts. "Or I'll freeze you solid right here!"

"Fine, fine," Angel says. "But just letting you know the reason why."

"Just get out of here," the Ice Doll says. "You're making Sylvie uncomfortable."

Angel just giggles and turns to leave. Kula rushes to her best friend's aid with an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, don't pay attention to that witch," she says, softly. "She's just trying to bring us down like always. We'll enter that tournament no matter what."

"But…the age restrictions…"

"Forget about that!" Kula counters. "We must find a way to participate, one way or another."

"I think I can help with that," Athena's voice comes from Kula's right.

The Ice Doll turns around and gasps happily at her idol. "Athena-onee-chan? Were you listening too?"

"Yes. And I'm actually surprised that they won't allow you to enter," the violet haired girl walks over to both of them. "Listen, if it helps, I may ask the director to give you both a chance. I can't let my friends be left out just because age matters. If it works, you'll be able to sign up and enter the tournament."

"You'll really do that~?" Sylvie jumps to her feet excitedly.

"Of course~" Athena replies with a gentle smile. "And when that happens, you and I can face each other some time, Kula-san~"

"Athena-onee-chaaan~!" Kula swoons, her eyes sparkling and hands clasped together.

"Fufu! Well, I better get going," the violet haired girl turns her heal with her hair swaying gracefully at the movement. "I'll be seeing you at the tournament, Kula-san, Sylvie-san~" With that, she begins to walk away.

"Haaaah…~!" the bluenette sighs with bliss as she watches her idol.

"Biii, biii~!" Sylvie cheers. "This is great! And Kula-chan, are you swooning?"

"Wha!?" Kula snaps back to reality. "N-n-no! This is just…admiration! Besides, I'm looking forward to facing Athena-onee-chan when the time comes."

"That's also good! Ohhhh, this is the happiest moment of our lives! We're finally going to the tournament!" the messy blonde jumps up and down happily.

"Okay, okay," the Ice Doll says. "Once we get there, let's try our best. Let's prove to those that made fun of us for being young. Only then, we can be called more than kids."

Sylvie gasps happily. "We can be the BIG Kids! That's what we're going to be called!"

"Exactly," Kula holds out her hand. "Let's shake on it."

The messy blonde gives a firm nod and gently grips it. "For starting our journey to the Big Kid life~!"

"For the Big Kids!" Kula cheers.

"YEAAAAHHH!" they shoot their hands in the air, yelling at the top of their lungs at the sky.

**A/N: First off, NO. It's not going to be like Jojo-san's tournament thing, nor it won't be. Secondly, if you're disgusted with genderbend, I'm terribly sorry. But there is one more that I'm going to introduce in the next chapter, maybe more. For now, this is what I'm writing about here and shall stick with it.**

**See ya all in the next chapter! **

**Have a nice day~!**


	2. A Little Rascal

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Rascal**

Since vowing to become the "Big Kids" at the tournament that's coming in a couple weeks, Kula and Sylvie have been training themselves for the past few days. Exercising, eating healthy (though it's a bit more difficult than Kula anticipated) and training each other whenever they had the time. They've done a few sparring matches here and there and they feel pretty good. After about a week of training their butts off, they decide to rest up for a couple days, as next week is the tournament. But they still have to be ready for it.

Fortunately, as the week went by, Athena informed Kula that they are welcome to enter the tournament, which made her super excited. However…now tournament's rule is to be into teams of 3. For Athena, she has Mai and Leona on her team. But Kula only has two, including herself. But where can they find another member…especially someone that's around their age? Kula cannot think of anyone else at the moment, nor can Sylvie. It's a bit frustrating, even though they have a week until the tournament officially starts.

Right now, they are at an open park, sitting on the bench, bored. Trying to think of some other member that's the same age as them is tiring, so they decided to take a break for now.

"I can't believe we need to be in a team of three for this tournament," Kula says. "Last time I saw the tournament, it was only one on one."

"But the rules did say that if you defeat an opponent, you stay for the next round," Sylvie replies. "But if you lose, another has to step in until there are no more members left. Only then, they can determine the winner."

"I see…" Kula sighs heavily. "Unfortunately, there aren't people that we know that's a bit our age. Are we just stuck with two?"

"Who knows?" the messy blonde shrugs. "Maybe a miracle will happen, you know?"

The Ice Doll shrugs as well. This may take a while before they can really find another kid. Just then, speak of the devil, Sylvie can see a small girl running around with a stick. She has very long messy black hair like Sylvie's and wearing a white dress. On her feet are just bandages for some reason, same for her wrists. She is having some fun just running around with a stick and that gives the messy blonde an idea.

"Hey….why don't we ask this girl?" Sylvie as she points to the small one.

Kula looks at where her best friend is pointing. "Her? We don't even know her, plus, I don't even think she's a fighter."

"Well…we'll never know until we find out right?"

"Sylvie, this is ridiculous," Kula says. "This kid looks to be about…8-years-old and we want to ask her to enter the tournament?"

"Yet we're the ones who want to be the big kids, right?" Sylvie says. "We should do the same for her."

The Ice Doll turns to the little girl and then at the messy blonde. She shrugs, having no other choice. Is this really okay? They casually approach her and lightly tap her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Kula says.

The girl turns around and looks up at the two taller girls. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm, um…Kula Diamond," the Ice Doll says, gesturing toward herself and then to Sylvie. "And this is my best friend, Sylvie Paula Paula. What's yours?"

"Hehe! I'm Chang Koehan~!" the little girl replies, putting a fist to her flat chest.

Sylvie rubs her chin for a moment. "Chang Koehan…where have I heard that name before…?"

Kula raises an eyebrow. "Wait, is there a Chang Koehan around here?"

The smaller girl frowns. "Um, I'M the one! I'm Chang Koehan!"

Sylvie keeps on rubbing her chin. "You sure? Cause I could've sworn there's a man by the same name…unless…" It is then that it hits her. "Wait a minute…could YOU be the one?"

The smaller girl nods and puts her hands on her hips while puffing out her flat chest. "The one and only!"

"Kukri must have done something to you, too for some reason," the messy blonde says. "But…I didn't think he'd do something like this."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Kula says, holding up a hand. "You KNOW this person?"

"I've seen Chang in the tournament before," Sylvie says. "But now he's become a little kid. Kukri must not like Chang at all, so he kind of made her small and young to make her less scary."

"And you think it's fun being like this?" The female Chang says, throwing her arms in the air. "I don't think so. Everywhere I go, I get bombarded with people calling me cute and small and wanting to take me somewhere I don't want to go. Although they gave me a load of candy here." She whips out a bag full of goodies. "Not as heavy as my wrecking ball, but it's close to its weight."

"So…you're the same as us," Kula says, putting her hands on her hips. "But thanks to your size, it's completely understandable why people would come at you like this."

"But I'm tired of it!" Chang squeaks. "I'm absolutely fed up with it! I want to change my image! I want people to see me as more than just a kid!"

This gives Kula and Sylvie an idea.

"Say….why don't you come and join us?" The Ice Doll offers.

"Join you? Where?" Chang asks.

"To the King of Fighters tournament, of course!" Sylvie replies. "Where we get to be in a team of three. And you, my friend, are a worthy member of the Little Kid's Team!" She throws her hands in the air cheerfully as she says it.

"Little….Kid's Team?" Chang dead pans.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Kula shrugs. "We're all kids with the same problem."

The smaller girl crosses her arms while humming and tapping her foot. "Hmmm..." she mumbles. "Well then...if you want me to join, you'll have to face me first."

"Ehhhhh...?" Kula whines.

"It's only fair, right?" Chang says. "You clearly haven't seen what I'm capable of. And I would like to see the same thing from you as well."

Kula and Sylvie look at each other for approval. The messy blonde nods and turns to the smaller girl.

"Alright, we'll battle you!" she says.

"Guess we have no other choice," Kula replies. "We'll do our best though."

"Great!" Chang pumps her fist and points toward the empty sidewalk. "We'll battle there, okay? There's lots of space, you know?"

"Alright." Kula nods.

The three kids head over toward the big sidewalk next to the street where a few cars are driving by. Kula and Sylvie are on one side while Chang on the other, having her large wrecking ball ready.

"Two against one!" Sylvie says. "You sure about this?"

"Oh, I'm more than happy for a real challenge," Chang says.

"Then, let's go!" Kula says.

Sylvie makes the first move by running toward her and tries to shoot her with lightning. Chang blocks it with her wrecking ball and pushes it out of the way. She jumps in the air with her wrecking ball raised, ready to crush her with it. But a shield made of ice appears in between the two and it gives the messy blonde a chance to evade when the wrecking ball shatters the ice. Kula then thrusts her hand forward to freeze the ground where Change is standing. The poor young girl struggles to stay on her feet, but ends up slipping and falling on her behind.

"Grrrrr….!" she growls. "YOU CHEATERRRRR!" She jumps to her feet, raises her wrecking ball and begins to smash the ice with it in anger. The ice breaks instantly, creating shards that spread out.

Kula and Sylvie spread out to dodge the shards and then the Ice Doll gets behind the younger girl. But Chang turns around with a toothy grin and uses a Spin Attack on her. It reaches the Ice Doll and hits her hard, sending her flying against a lamp post. Sylvie thrusts her hands forward to shoot out electricity from her finger tips to retaliate, but gets blocked once again by Chang's wrecking ball. She then charges at the messy blonde and hits her with her giant weapon back and forth, plus a couple of kicks and then hits Sylvie downwards, making her fall face down on the ground. Kula and Sylvie recover quickly and charge at her. But Change uses her Spin Attack to hit both of them at the same time, then do an uppercut with the weapon to send them flying and fall to the ground again.

"Yaaaaay!" Chang cheers with a fist pumped in the air.

"Ugh…didn't know she's THAT strong…" Kula groans as she struggles to her feet.

"Guess we underestimated her a little…" Sylvie says. "But even so, we can't let a kid younger than us beat us like this!"

"Bring it!" Chang challenges as she waves a hand in a "Come hither" motion.

Kula skates toward the younger girl while Chang does the same. Chang hits her with a straight punch, then swings her wrecking ball left and right and then downwards to make her fall face down. Kula jumps to her feet and before Chang does it again, she slams her hands on the ground, creating tall ice spikes that send her flying in the air. Sylvie rushes in and hits her with her lightning bolts to paralyze her and then slam her to the ground. Chang gets to her feet to attack, but Kula skates toward her to kick and punch her and then do a round house after that. Sylvie follows the attack by hitting her with lightning once again and send her flying in the air. While she's landing, Kula waits for the right moment and then…slams her hands down on the ground to create her ice spikes once again to hit her and send her tumbling to the ground.

"Take that!" Kula taunts.

"Ugh…wow….you two are strong as well…" Chang groans as she struggles to her feet. "But I'm not finished yet." She gets down on one knee and raises her head with an evil, toothy grin. She charges at the two girls with some devastating punches and kicks, all while holding the wrecking ball in her hand, plus some hits with her giant weapon. It renders Kula and Sylvie stunned, giving Chang an opportunity to jump up and attach herself to the wrecking ball, hugging it. She then slams herself onto the two girls with full force. The impact sends a shockwave, pushing Kula and Sylvie away and falling to the ground.

"Run while you can!" Chang taunts.

Kula and Sylvie are on the ground, not moving a muscle. Just a bit. They have clearly seen the strength of the little girl, but even if she's a little younger than them, they will not give up. They still have one more trick up their sleeve. Standing back up, they look at each other and nod.

"Alright…no holding back," Kula says.

Chang charges at the two with her wrecking ball ready. Kula thrusts her hands forward to freeze the ground to make her slip and slide toward the Ice Doll. The bluenette grabs her by the foot as she creates an ice wall from behind and chucks her into it. Then she throws a straight punch with full force, breaking the ice and sending the younger girl flying straight into the electricity by Sylvie. She leaves her in the air for about 20 seconds before slamming her into the ground and then kicking her after that. Chang falls to the ground, unable to get up. Kula and Sylvie have won.

"It's over," Kula says as she steps up to the injured young girl while holding out her hand. "Did we prove ourselves enough?"

Chang stares at her hand and then looks up at the Ice Doll and Sylvie. She then smiles and gently grips her hand. "Alright…you win. And I can join your "Little Kid's Team" thingy."

"Hooray!" Sylvie cheers. "Now we have a full team!"

Kula nods in agreement. "So it's settled. The three of us can enter the tournament and prove that we can be the 'Big Kids'! Are you with me~?"

"YEAH!" Sylvie and Chang say in unison.

"Alright! On three! One!" Kula puts out her hand.

"Two!" Sylvie puts her hand on top of Kula's.

"Three!" Chang does the same.

"GO BIG KIDS!" The three of them say in unison as they raise their hands and cheer loudly while jumping up and down and running in circles.

**A/N: Calling Chang-chan, "Little Rascal" actually fits her. I really like it! XD And...I used the moves Chang-chan used in King of Fighters All Star, in case you're all wondering. And…I was kinda debating for a one on one or teams of three. But then I decided for teams of three since KOF 14 has it. But that would mean I have to come up with a team for Angel as well. Haha! XD**

**A-anyways. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Told you I would put in one more genderbent character in there. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
